This invention relates to an apparatus for packaging tow and more particularly to a novel container useful in a process for preparing a nude-strapped bale of tow.
Synthetic fibers are frequently produced in the form of a tow which contains a large number of individual continuous filaments arranged in a single strand or rope. There are a number of well known methods for packaging tow. In one such method tow is fed through a spout which reciprocates back and forth in one or more planes. The tow is laid in a carton then compressed after the carton has become filled and the carton is closed to retain the compressed tow.
In some instances it is desirable to eliminate the carton and package the tow as nude-strapped bales. However, the only equipment available for doing this is high compression balers which have compression capacities far in excess of those needed for the lower densities required to compress the tow into bales used as substitutes for carton-packed tow. It has now been found that compression to lower densities can now be accomplished in an apparatus which is substantially less expensive than high-compression balers.